Telahn
Telahn Clanless "If I wanted you dead shemling, we wouldnt be having this conversation. Mostly because your ability to speak would be impaired by the lack of life to fuel it." Origin Story Telahn was born in a Dalish clan of unknown name, one of two twins, himself and his sister. Raised in the proud traditions of the Dalish peoples, both Telahn and his sister became rising talents as hunters and warriors. Sadly, some Dalish tribes have differing interpretations of the teachings of old Elvehlen, especially regarding the treatment of those with magical abilities. Telahn's clan, ever under threat from Tevinten raids and slavers, had become extremely distrustful of mages in their numbers, knowing that the magically attuned of their number drew their oldest enemy to them. Even their keeper, usually renowned as a mage, was no such thing. Then, when Telahn's twin sister manifested her gifts, she was brutally exiled from the tribe. Restrained and only able to watch, Telahn was locked away for days, only able to worry about his sisters fate alone and fending for herself. Breaking free during one morning, Telahn tore his way out of the tribe he had grown up with, tracking his sisters cold trail. A few days later, hungry and distraught, he came across the remains of an ambush. Dozens of Tevinter corpses coated the burnt glade, surrounding a familiar lithe figure of Telahn's twin. She had been ambushed. She had fought. She had died. Left to a silent forest and to his grief, the next few days passed in a fuge, Telahn was broken. Without purpose and seething with the bitter hatred for everything he knew. For the uncaring people of his tribe. For the Tevinter people. For humans in general. For life itself. For the gods of old. He may have resigned himself to death in battle against one of them, he can't recall, but it was when he encountered Accalia that everything changed. Upon meeting the escaped slave, Telahn had found not just friendship, not just kinship, but also purpose. He would die before letting anything happen to his new sister in spirit. He would not fail again. Physical Description Telahn follows an old tradition of facial shaving, his head is therefore hairless but is decorated with a large Vallaslin. He has two emerald green eyes, seeming to be always shaded beneath one scowl or another, while his Elven ears seem longer than most. Though elvish, Telahn is tall, almost to that of a human, though his sinew-strength makes him appear lithe, his movements more like that of a predator. Telahn's skin is very pale, despite the sun's best efforts. Personality Telahn is brooding personified. A happy moment is sadly something that happens to other people. The only thing which gives the Dalish rogue any joy is the acquisition of shiny things. A true magpie, Telahn hoards jewels, coins and anything that glitters. Even if he has no use for it. Distrusting and utterly hostile towards agents of Tevinter, he can be difficult to manage, preferring to solve his problems at the edge of a blade. He is unforgiving, vengeful but utterly loyal to a fault once his friendship is earned. Combat Style Telahn, having been trained in the Dalish hunting styles, combines two forms of bow: both short and long, with twin daggers. Flexible and fast, he makes the best of any situation quickly turning an opportunity into a killing blow. Using stealth, he prefers to attack his prey from behind, taking inspiration from nature in literally hunting down his prey.